


All You Need is a Girl and a Gun

by HolmesianDeduction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gunkink, Gunplay, Oral Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a bit of Dom/Sub play has a slightly unexpected outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Need is a Girl and a Gun

              Dry, slightly chapped lips work their way over what suddenly felt like an impossible distance.  A sharp intake of breath through the nostrils as slender fingers with carefully manicured nails clench a fistful of hair.

             “Keep going.”

             The words don’t form a question, and a quiet, desperate noise slips between hot flesh and slowly warming steel as the tip of a tongue teases itself around the opening of the gun barrel before slipping aside to let it force itself past the hard palate, the hard edges scraping enamel from front teeth.

             A low noise of approval reaches his ears, almost - but not quite - drowning out the sharp pain of his kneecaps against the hardwood floor of the flat and the harder-than-normal rake of clean nails against his scalp as his head was tilted slightly backwards, and a jolt shot through his body as firm, silk-coated calf muscle pressed between his thighs, sending him panting lightly against the gun barrel.

             “Not quite what you were expecting, mn?”  Molly’s voice purred above him, and making a small noise in the back of his throat, Jim Moriarty tilted his head towards her voice, the black silk of the blindfold pulling taut against his face.  Chuckling, she pulled the gun from his mouth slowly, letting the metal click against his teeth, her own rouged lips curling into a smirk as she allowed the tip to hover over his mouth, reddened and bruised from taking something too hard and entirely too deep.

             Muscles still tensed, he allowed himself to exhale heavily, his breath fogging the damp metal, before finally working up the ability to speak.  “Is that Sebastian’s?”

             Molly laughed, and another jolt ran its way down his spine.  “Are you going to tell him?”

             “No.”  The word expelled itself from his mouth with the force of what breath was left in his lungs.  He had _not_  expected this outcome.


End file.
